Light
by mindlessninja
Summary: The turtles have a little sister a black cat named hikari meaning light. She has strange markings on her fur. Everything seems normal about her. But when weird things start happening shredder comes after her. How will The turtles Raph especially save their little girl?
1. Chapter 1

9 years ago

RAPHS POV...

"Raph sensei told us not to go in that tunnel." Leo said " Leo when are you going to think for yourself. " I sais I was only 8. I ran into the blocked off tunnel I heard something and I was gonna find out what it was." Raph!" Leo yelled "Come on! what? are you scared?" I yelled back at him. He sighed and followed along with donnie and Mikey. I heard the noise again. It sounded like a baby crying. I ran towards the noise. I saw a basket in the tunnel. I looked in it. There was a kitten in it a black one. It opened its eyes. It cried out like a human a mutant! Like us! "Guys look at this."I yelled the guys ran over. "Woah!" Mikey said "What should we do with it?" Donnie asked "We can't just leave her here."" I said " I guess we bring her home with us." Leo said we nodded. I picked up the cat girl. She looked at me and laughed.

I looked at her and realized that she had weird markings on her stomach. "Raph! Come on!" Leo said "Coming!" I yelled and ran with the girl back to the lair. "Master Splinter we're back and we found something!" Mikey yelled "What have you found my sons?" Sensei said I sat the basket down. Sensei picked her up. She looked at him and giggled. The little marks on her fur started to glow. Sensei's eyes widened. " Where did you find this child?" He asked "Well... the blocked off tunnel." I admited. He nodded. "What are we gonna do with her sensei?" Mikey asked "Yeah." Donnie said "We most certainly cannot leave her out alone so she will stay with us." He said "Yaaaayy" Mikey said I smiled " What are we gonna call her? " i asked "Hikari."he said I nodded

9 years later

"Come here you little runt!" I yelled at a 9 year old Hikari. "Try and catch me Raphie!" She yelled sprinting away. I cought up with her and picked her up over my head. "Aha cought you!" I said "Okay okay you got me! Now put me down!" She said "Oh I'll put you down." I said and put her on the couch and tickled her. She squealed and tried to move away. "Hey thats what you get for planting a stink bomb in my room." I said "I'm sorry stop!" She laughed her fur started glowing. "Help!Leo, Mikey, Donnie!" She screamed "Raph don't kill her." Mikey said Laughing.

"My sons time for your training." Sensei said I stopped tickling Hikari and went to the dojo."Sensei may I watch?" Hikari asked "No my daughter. Not today your brothers and I have things to discuss." Sensei asked. "Are they in trouble again?" She asked Splinter chuckled "No for once." Hikari smiled "Okay, May I go explore the sewers?" She asked "Yes my child be back in an hour." Sensei said "Thank you Sensei." She said bowing. "Bye Guys" she said running out of the lair. "Come my sons we have many things to discuss." Sensei said so we followed him to the Dojo. "Kneel my sons." So we did. " This is about Hikari." I instantly straightened "Whats wrong sensei?" Leo asked "Is she okay?" Sensei nodded "She is fine Leonardo but we must discuss her markings."


	2. Chapter 2

HIKARI POV...

I was on my way home. I wonder what sensei said to them. I shrugged to myself. I looked up at the grate I wish I could go up there I've only been up there once and that was because our other house was destroid I always watch the guys when they go up and wave when they close the grate again leaving me down here. I sighed and continued my walk home. When I got there Donnie was in his lab as always mikey was playing video games leo was talking to sensei and raph was punching his punching bag. I walked over to Raph. He looked at me and smiled. "Guys she's back." He yelled.

"Sensei can we tell ber please?" Mikey begged "Tell me what?" I asked"Come to the dojo my child and we shall tell you there." Sensei said I nodded So we walked in and knelt. "Stand up Hikari." Sensei said So i did. "Hikari today you are getting your weapon." He said My eyes widen. "When I give to this weapon you must remember your weapon must be used wisely." He said "Hai" I said Then he walked over to where the weapons. When he came back he put a kama in my hands. I smiled. "Thank you sensei." I said "You are welcome my daughter along with your weapon you have earned this." He said holding out a green mask. My smile grew. He tied it around my eyes like he did with my brothers. "We have one mlre surprise for you." Leo said I looked at him He and the others stood as well. I looked at them." Okay in honor of your Ninth year living with us in two weeks we are taking you to the surface with us." Leo said I smuled and hugged him. "Thank you,Thank you, thank you!" I yelled hugging all of them.

"Wait I'm actually going this time? You're not going to back out like last time." I said crosseing my arms." We promise" They all said. I smiled. My fur started glowing. "Well we are going on patroll you coming?" Leo asked I nodded and followed them. " I'll be back sensei."i said and follwed my brothers out the door. I grabbed my skate bored and followed them. When we got to the grate I climbed up half way like always and sat on the ladder. "See ya later small fry." Mikey said and scratched my head. "Bye runt." Raph said following the others up the grate. I looked up he smiled and waved as usual. "Love you guys!" I called up to them. "Love you too sweet heart." Leo called back to me. "We'll be back." Don said I nodded then mikey closed the grate and they took off to the streets of new york. But I'll be there in two weeks.


End file.
